


safehaven

by LadyMerlin



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Binary Roy Mustang, Non-binary character, RoyEd Month 2020, day 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: He doesn’t stop to think; just opens his mouth and eats Roy like he’s eating a particularly ripe peach, lips and teeth converging around the hard pit at the centre of it, juice dripping down his chin, and Roy’s voicebreaks.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716067
Comments: 22
Kudos: 194
Collections: RoyEd month





	safehaven

**Author's Note:**

> So! Here's my final piece for Royed Month 2020! It's been a _crazy_ month for _so many_ reasons but I still can't believe it's almost June! That's insane, where did the YEAR GO??? I hope everyone is alive and doing alright!
> 
> Before you go in, please note that this fic is premised on Roy being non-binary, but identifying as male for the length of this fic. Accordingly, his pronouns are He/Him/His. I've done research and spoken with people who know better than I do, to avoid sticking my foot in anything, but please tell me if there's anything about this fic that is insensitive or painful. I'm not here to hurt people, I just want everyone to have a good time.

Kissing Roy is amazing. 

It’s beyond amazing, because Roy kisses like no one Ed has ever been with before, and it’s - it’s life changing. Roy kisses like his entire body is involved, with the heft of him on top of Ed, holding him down like a weighted, heated, _opinionated_ blanket. Kissing Roy is _glorious_ , and Ed will never be able to get enough of it. 

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want more. 

Roy is good. Roy is good to _him_. He makes sure Ed gets off every time they’re together, often more than once, with his hands or his mouth, sometimes both. Roy makes him feel like his entire body is on the verge of catching fire; an entirely different sort of flame alchemy. 

He doesn’t make the joke though, because he thinks that maybe Roy isn’t as into it as Ed is. Something about that thought makes it feel like there are worms crawling around in his gut. He’d rather not have sex with Roy if Roy’s not having fun, than have Roy do something he’s not comfortable with. 

It’s that last thought which makes him catch Roy’s hand just as he’s about to slide it past Ed’s waistband. They’re kissing in a way that Ed knows will lead to Roy getting him off yet again - he can already feel it tingling beneath his skin - but he thinks they need to talk about this before they go any further. 

Roy is lying on top of Ed, and his weight is pinning Ed down, but he can feel the tension in Roy’s muscles that indicates he’s about to get up and move away, which is the last thing Ed wants. He wraps his fingers around Roy’s wrist, and wraps his other arm around Roy’s waist. Roy isn’t stuck, but it’ll take him a minute to extract himself from Ed’s grip. A minute is all Ed needs “Hang on,” he says, keeping his voice soft. “I just wanted to ask something.” Roy blinks at him, and for a split second Ed is distracted by his mouth, his spit-slick, kiss-swollen lips. 

Roy licks his lips again, but Ed can sense a distraction tactic a mile away, and Roy definitely knows how much Ed loves his mouth, so he shakes himself out of it before he gets truly swept away. Roy sighs lightly and his breath is warm against Ed’s face. “I just wanted to know if you’re okay?” 

Roy’s eyebrow quirks in amusement and his lips twist, like he’s trying to hold back a grin. “What made you think I wasn’t?” he asks. 

Ed grits his teeth and pushes through the awkwardness. “You never let me do anything to you.” He knows the moment he’s said it that it was too aggressive, too accusational, but Roy doesn’t seem offended or upset. Which is good. “And I want to make you feel the way you make me feel?” Ed says like he’s asking a question, too tentative this time. It’s like this conversation is fated to be awkward no matter what he does, by the sounds of it. 

Roy laughs and then draws back to sit on his haunches. He doesn’t flee, like Ed had half-worried he would. “Alright. You’re smart. You know human biology better than most.” It’s not a question but Ed nods anyway. “Would you know what it means if I said my body isn’t like yours?” 

Ed doesn’t _mean_ to be sarcastic, but he pointedly looks at his automail anyway; an obvious answer to the question. Ed doesn’t exactly have a typical body, either. 

Roy laughs again, and it only sounds slightly nervous, which makes Ed nervous in turn. “Alright, fair point. What if I told you that I don’t - that when I was born.” He stops, a sentence aborted. “What if I told you that when I was twelve, I realised that I wasn’t a girl. Or maybe I realised before I was twelve, but when I turned twelve, I started telling people that I wasn’t _just_ a girl. Not all the time.” 

Ed parses through the meaning of Roy’s words at the speed of light. He’s not slow. He’s well-travelled. The Ishvalans have a third gender. The Xingese have more. He understands, almost instantly. “Okay.” He doesn’t over-do it; only liars are effervescent. He’s not lying - that’s okay. 

“Okay?” Roy asks, like he’s hoping for a little more elaboration. 

Ed shrugs. “Yeah, okay. It’s fine, Roy. Our bodies are all different, I don’t care either way. I was just worried that maybe you weren’t into doing anything at all, and that I was taking advantage. If this is why you were holding back, but you want this too, then - then that’s alright. If you’re alright.” 

“If I’m alright,” Roy repeats, like he’s a little stunned at Ed’s easy acceptance. Then he smiles a little, like the words are finally sinking in. Ed doesn’t break eye contact, and doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t look upset or worried either. He just waits for Roy. 

“Ever been with someone like me?” Roy asks, which is a nice, neutral starting point.

Ed’s hand is soft against his hip when he replies, “I don’t think there’s anyone like you in the world,” and they both know they’re talking about different things but Roy can feel the blush heating up his cheeks and his nose. “But no,” Ed says, keeping eye contact, not letting Roy look away to break the tension, “I’ve never been with anyone like you. Will you teach me?”

It’s possibly the best way anyone has ever reacted to Roy in a sexual situation, so he can’t help but grin at Ed. “I’d be happy to, love.” 

Ed blushes in turn, apparently weak to terms of endearment. “Can I kiss you, again?” 

Roy doesn’t answer, and instead leans in to press their mouths together, still grinning, barely a kiss and more a show of intimacy. “We’ve been kissing for ages, darling. Nothing has changed. I’m still the same person.”

Ed eskimo kisses him back. “And I’ve asked your permission almost every time before. Nothing has changed,” he agrees, because he doesn’t know much but he can tell that Roy doesn’t want him making a big deal out of this. He can do that.

“I like you, by the way,” Ed says, because he figures it’s worth saying, even though he sounds like he’s all of ten years old. “I like you a lot.” But it’s probably worth it, for the way it makes Roy grin.

“And I _like_ you too,” Roy says, emphasising the words like he’s saying something else. “Can I take off your top?” He asks, sliding his hands down the front of Ed’s chest, touching the buttons as he goes. Ed has been shirtless around Roy before, but he supposes it’s good to set a precedent for asking permission. 

Ed nods, looking unusually shy. “Can I take off yours?” 

Roy thinks about it. “You can go ahead with the top. But leave the vest on, for now, please.” Ed nods again, and starts unbuttoning his shirt. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen this much skin on Roy before, and it’s a little intoxicating. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks again, with his eyes on a stretch of smooth pale skin on the side of Roy’s neck, trailing all the way down to his collarbone. Roy nods, and Ed leans in, pressing his lips gently to Roy’s throat, pausing for a second to breathe him in. Roy smells like musk and clean skin and whiskey, heady and intoxicating.

He mouths softly at Roy’s neck until Roy tilts his head to bare it, and the urge to bite becomes almost overwhelming. “Can I?” Ed asks, “leave a mark, I mean.”

Roy raises a finger to a point at the base of his throat, where a mark wouldn’t be seen over the edge of his collar. Ed doesn’t hesitate, and sets to work worrying a bruise into Roy’s skin, with his teeth and his tongue, reveling in the way he can feel it blooming under his lips. 

“Some days, I don’t mind taking off the vest. On those days, you could leave marks underneath, too, or anywhere you like,” Roy says, faux casually. He’s saying something important, judging by the tone of his voice, so Ed listens and remembers. He draws back and nods, only pausing for a second to press a thumb against the mark he’s left, delighting in the way it makes Roy twitch. 

Roy helps him out of his shirt, and then his trousers and underwear, until he’s naked and Roy is still dressed in his vest and his shorts. Ed’s not hard yet, but he’s getting there, and he chokes on his own tongue when Roy wraps a hand around his dick and starts stroking him. 

It feels nice, _really_ nice, but Ed stops Roy a handful of seconds later, when it looks like Roy’s going to get him off the same way he’s been doing since they started this. Ed wraps his hand around Roy’s wrist and moves it away from Ed’s dick, to catch his attention. “I want to get you off. Will you show me how?”

Roy’s fingers flex and Ed lets him go immediately; all of him is hyper aware of Roy’s body. He’s new to this, and he doesn’t want to fuck it up. Roy studies him for a long moment. “Have you ever been with someone who doesn’t—” and then he cuts himself off, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Ed hopes that’s just because it’s an awkward topic of conversation, and not because Ed is making Roy uncomfortable. “Have you been with both men and women, before?”

Ed nods. He’s not the most experienced person in the world, but he’s seen enough to know the basics. 

“Ever used your mouth on someone?” Roy asks, sounding more contemplative this time. 

Ed shrugs. He’s used his mouth on both men and women, in various ways, but he’s not entirely sure how good he is at it. It’s not like anonymous bedmates stick around long enough to provide constructive criticism. 

“May I fuck your mouth?” Roy asks, so casually that it takes Ed a second to understand what he’s been asked. 

His jaw drops. His mouth waters and all his blood rushes south all at once, and he nods, speechless. “Lie back then, love.”

Ed scrambles to obey, dropping his head back on a pillow, inches from the wrought iron headboard at the top of the bed. “The trick,” Roy says, sliding his tight black shorts off his waist, over his hips and then down his thighs, “is to breathe through your nose.” 

Forget breathing; Ed has to work his fingers free of the fist he’s made in the bedsheets, to check he’s not actually drooling. His own cock is so hard that it’s practically upright, bent under its own weight, gleaming in the low light. 

Roy watches him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, and his eyes glimmer in amusement. “See something you like?” 

Ed nods dumbly, moving his hands away from his own body and curling them over the edge of the mattress, waiting for Roy to tell him what to do with them. Roy lowers himself onto the bed and quickly moves to straddle Ed’s chest, thighs around Ed’s ears, seated on his collar, so close that Ed can almost smell him. Ed’s mouth is bone dry and he licks his lips, keeping his gaze nailed upwards at Roy’s face instead of between his legs. “Please,” he whispers, not even sure what he’s asking for. “Roy, please.” 

“Don’t worry, darling,” Roy says, combing Ed’s hair back and out of his face before getting up on his knees. “I’ll take care of you.” Roy moves both of Ed’s hands onto his hips and then slides them lower until they’re curved around his thighs. “Open your mouth, please. Flat tongue, keep facing upwards, and remember; breathe through your nose. Pinch me if you want me to stop, and I’ll stop. This is supposed to be fun for both of us, alright?” 

“Any more fun and I might not survive,” Ed whispers. This close, he can smell the core of Roy, sweet and salty and musky all at once. 

“Mouth open, sweetheart,” Roy says, holding onto the headboard with both hands. Ed obeys, spreading his tongue flat over his chin.

The first taste is unexpectedly subtle. Roy tastes only like clean skin and a hint of sweetness, and he’s not very wet, yet. Ed obligingly curls his tongue upwards so that it slides through Roy’s folds. Roy sighs lightly and starts moving, his hips pushing against Ed’s mouth and then pulling back in a languid rhythm. 

Ed can feel Roy getting wetter, his scent getting sharper as the moments pass, smearing slick against Ed’s mouth and nose. Ed can feel Roy changing against his tongue, swelling and becoming harder, hotter. Roy is beginning to pant, and Ed desperately wants to do more, to suck him, to kiss him, to drown between his legs, but Roy hasn’t — Roy told him to stay still. 

Roy pauses for a second and lifts himself back, looking down at Ed. Roy’s face is flushed in the dim light of the room and he’s never looked more beautiful than from this vantage point. He reaches down to stroke Ed’s hair out of his face. “Teeth, love.” 

Ed doesn’t think his teeth had been exposed, but obediently tucks them behind his lips and opens his mouth again; he wants his mouth to be the perfect seat for Roy. Roy huffs and slides two fingers into Ed’s mouth, and Ed wraps his lips around them almost instinctively. “You misunderstand, Ed. I’d like you to _use_ your teeth, please.” 

A shudder runs down Ed’s spine at the thought, and he nods, sucking on Roy’s fingers which are still knuckle deep in his mouth. Roy pulls them out of Ed’s mouth, and then touches himself there, between his legs, playing with himself so close to Ed’s face that he can feel his mouth watering. There’s a damp spot forming against Ed’s skin where Roy is sitting, and it should be disgusting but god, it feels _incredible._ “Won’t it hurt?” Ed asks, clearing his throat to get the words out.

Roy grins and shakes his head. “I like how they feel. I have to say, I like the stubble too.” He drags a hand down Ed’s cheek, and he hadn’t even noticed it but now he’s hyper-aware of how his skin prickles against Roy’s hand, the slight rasping sound it makes. He can’t even imagine how it feels between Roy’s legs. “And don’t be nervous, love. I won’t bite, unless you want me to.” 

Ed whines low in his throat and nods jerkily. He knows his fingers are pressing into the meat of Roy’s thighs, but Roy doesn’t seem to mind. 

When Roy moves back into his position, Ed kisses him, right between his legs, and he’s so wet that it makes a slick noise that goes straight to Ed’s dick. Under his hands, Roy shivers slightly, so Ed does it again. 

After the initial hesitation passes, it’s — it’s _easy_. Ed kisses and licks and sucks at Roy until his hips are twitching arrhythmically. Ed can feel him throbbing against his tongue, and it feels like he’s got a direct connection between his mouth and Roy’s heart. His jaw is aching but Ed doesn’t want to stop, because the way Roy tastes inside is _glorious_. The way Roy’s breath hitches, the way Roy’s voice cracks when Ed drags his chin along the softest part of him, is the best thing he’s ever heard. 

Roy reacts particularly well when Ed wraps his lips around his dick and sucks on it, flicking his tongue against it, making Roy grit his teeth and shake. The lower half of Ed’s face is covered in slick, and it’s the only thing he can smell or taste, but he’d die a happy man like this, with his face pressed between Roy’s legs, Roy’s weight holding him down. He’s stopped fucking Ed’s mouth, like he just doesn’t have the strength or control to move anymore. Ed hardly minds.

From this vantage point, he can tell when Roy starts peaking. His thighs are trembling and at some point his hand has moved to tangle in Ed’s hair, holding him in place like Roy’s afraid he’s going to go somewhere. Ed can feel him twitching, on the brink of something earth shattering.

He doesn’t stop to think; just opens his mouth and eats Roy like he’s eating a particularly ripe peach, lips and teeth converging around the hard pit at the centre of it, juice dripping down his chin, and Roy’s voice _breaks_. Ed does it again and again, until Roy’s thighs are clamped around Ed’s head, and he’s trembling like a leaf, gasping like every breath is sticking in his lungs. Ed knows the exact moment when Roy comes, because he shouts and yanks at Ed’s hair, and it hurts so perfectly that his own cock throbs in sympathy. 

Still, Ed doesn’t let up. He keeps flicking his tongue against Roy’s core, and Roy’s grip on Ed’s hair doesn’t loosen at all. Roy’s shout disintegrates into a long, shattered groan, before he starts chanting incoherent demands for Ed to keep going, twitching like he’s been electrocuted. 

Ed still doesn’t stop, fingers pressed into Roy’s thighs with almost bruising force, pressing his tongue into Roy where his muscles are convulsing, slipping into his body where Roy’s orgasm feels like waves of pressure and heat. He kisses Roy softly, pressing his tongue deeper, drinking him in. 

Ed isn’t expecting it when Roy suddenly wrenches himself back, letting go of his hair to rummage through the bedside table to pull out two things; a sheet of paper and a small tube. “Do you want to fuck me?” Roy asks, like he can’t get the words out fast enough, tripping off his tongue. 

Ed can’t think of anything he wants to do more; his cock is so hard it’s a miracle he can still see straight, and it pulses, as if in agreement, when he nods. 

Roy grins shakily at him. “And I know it’s a bit late for this but for what it’s worth, I’m clean. Just got tested a while ago. I’ve got the results—” he holds the sheet of paper out to Ed, who takes it and drops it back on the bedside table without reading it. 

“I trust you, it’s fine. How do you want to—?” Ed doesn’t think he’s going to last very long, and sitting around and talking about how he’s going to fuck Roy isn’t going to help his situation one bit. 

“I’m going to ride you, if you don’t mind.” Ed swallows hard and shakes his head. “Don’t think we’ll need this, but,” Roy presses the tube - lubricant - into his hand. All the words left in Ed’s head are rattling around like die in an empty cup. 

Roy slides backward, still on all fours, and when Ed’s cock drags along the length of Roy’s body, he twitches and all the muscles of his stomach flex. Roy looks like he’s starving, like he wants to devour him whole, and Ed wants that too, with an urgency that surprises even him. Roy closes his fingers in a loose circle around Ed’s dick and he grits his teeth, barely holding on to the dregs of his self-control. 

“You’re so warm,” Roy says, bending slightly so that his fringe is covering his face, hiding him from Ed. He pumps Ed’s dick experimentally, and Ed shouts, thrusting up into Roy’s fist. Roy swears under his breath, and Ed claws at the bedsheets, trying to drag himself back down. 

“I’m not going to last long,” Ed warns through gritted teeth, “Roy, _please_.” 

“Yeah,” Roy agrees, shakily. Maybe the chill of lube will help, so he snags the tube from where Ed dropped it and squeezes a healthy dollop onto the palm of his hand. He wraps it around Ed’s cock, making him shout again, but softer this time, slightly less on the edge of coming from a single touch. “Ready?”

Ed nods quickly and holds his cock in his hand, upright. Roy lifts and then lowers himself, letting his own weight press him down onto Ed’s dick. Ed wants to look, wants to watch himself disappear into Roy’s body, but he can’t; if he looks he’s going to come, just from the sight of it. He sinks his teeth into the meat of his palm and stared straight up at the ceiling, hoping that the slight pain keeps him from teetering straight over the edge, 

It works, barely. 

It feels like it doesn’t take any time at all, before Roy is seated on his dick, taking him all the way to the hilt. He looks down at Roy, who’s trembling, trying to stay still while adjusting to the birth of Ed’s cock inside him. Ed can still taste Roy when he licks his lips, and the thought is dizzying. 

The moment stretches like hot taffy, before Roy looks up and laughs slightly, presumably at the look on Ed’s face. “You’re bigger than I expected,” he says, sounding almost dazed. 

Ed can still feel Roy pulsing around his dick, and it’s the second hardest thing in the world to say, “we don’t have to, Roy, if it hurts—”

But Roy cuts him off with a roll of his eyes. “Have you ever known me to give up on anything? Especially if it’s something I want? Relax, it’s just been a while.” As if to prove his point, he does something with his hips, a slow slide forward and then up and back, like he’s drawing a circle with his waist, and Ed’s vision goes splotchy, and he drops his head backwards and groans. 

“Fuck.”

“Mm, sounds good,” Roy says, pretending his voice isn’t as shaky as Ed’s. Then he does the thing again with his hips, except faster. Ed’s control slips and his hips jerk up, fucking into Roy just as he’s coming down, and then it’s Roy’s turn to swear over the sound of Ed apologising. “Shut up, Ed, my god.” 

Ed does, almost mesmerised by the sight of their bodies joined together, the slick sound his cock makes as Roy takes it, again and again, riding him faster and faster until Ed can feel sweat prickling across his chest and all the way down his spine. His nails are digging into his own palms, and Roy’s thighs are quivering from exertion, and Ed wants this to last but he’s not sure how long they can keep going. 

Roy leans forward and braces against his chest, and the change in angle is enough to make Ed yelp, but from this close he can see strain on Roy’s face, and he puts his hands on Roy’s biceps. 

“Do you want me to?” He asks, not sure what he’s offering, but asking anyway. “Only if you want me to — seems like you're always doing all the hard work. We don’t have to, at all, but I thought I’d ask.”

Roy bites his lower lip, and then nods. “Would it be okay if I’m on my back? I know it’d be more normal if I was on my knees but I really don’t—”

Ed doesn’t need it spelled out that Roy doesn’t like being pinned down. He gets it. Being face down is ceding even more control. “Roy, I promise you, I don’t give a single solitary fuck about normal. I care about you, and about us, and making you feel as good as I’m feeling. I’d be fine even if you wanted to stop now and I could just get off with my hands, it’s _fine._ ” 

Ed knows his words are coming out clipped, but he’s not angry at Roy. He’s not even frustrated, though he is really stupidly hard. Getting off this once is nothing compared to his relationship with Roy; he’s not about to jeopardize it to get his dick wet. 

Roy shakes his head and cups a hand softly around Ed’s jaw. “I want this too. I like it, as long as I’m on my back. I don’t like— you can.” Roy takes a deep breath. “Please fuck me,” he whispers, and the words light a fire in Ed’s belly. 

“Yes,” he whispers, and wraps his arms around Roy’s back, tugs him close, and then _moves,_ so that he’s turning Roy onto his back and leaning back on his haunches between Roy’s thighs, the tip of his dick still inside him. 

Roy shudders, seemingly a reaction of pleasure rather than revulsion, and spreads his thighs to make more space for Ed. Ed doesn’t wait for an invitation, and leans forward, sinking straight back into Roy. The new angle is a different form of torture, and Ed’s seat is less precarious this time. He puts his hands around Roy’s hips and looks up to check if he’s alright. Roy nods, and that’s enough for him. 

Ed starts moving, as slowly as he can bear. Roy grits his teeth and shakes his head. “Harder, Ed. I won’t - I need it harder, _please_.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice. Ed hauls Roy closer to him and up so that he has a better grip on Roy’s thighs, and _moves._ Roy’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he groans, baring his throat as he reaches backwards to wrap his hands in the iron grilles of the headboard. Ed doesn’t stop, doesn’t give Roy a break or a chance to breathe, and Roy seems to love it, moaning with abandon, egging Ed on. 

It doesn’t take long for Ed to reach his own brink, his hips stuttering as he loses his rhythm and he draws back to ask if he should pull out, but Roy wraps his legs around his waist and glares at him. “Don’t make me beg, Ed,” he asks like he’ll do it if he has to, but there’ll be consequences. Ed doesn’t ever want Roy to beg for anything. He thinks it’d be upsetting. 

Instead, he nods and chases his own completion the way Roy wants him too. He releases his grip on Roy’s thigh to rub his thumb against the hardness between Roy’s legs, making him twitch and yelp and flutter around Ed reflexively. It doesn’t take long after that, not when Roy is gasping and shaking and moaning like he’s going to die. It’s all he can do to not collapse on top of Roy when he comes, like a puppet with all his strings cut. 

Ed only comes back to awareness when Roy’s hand leaves the headboard and moves to stroke his hair, coaxing him to stop biting his lower lip before he actually breaks skin. Ed swears lowly when he tastes blood in his mouth anyway. 

“Good?” Roy asks, and Ed nods, still speechless. He doesn’t have words for how good that was. And then it occurs to him that he’s not sure if Roy came again, or not. He mentally reviews the past fifteen minutes and sucks in a quick breath, before moving backwards. Roy lets him go easily, thighs unfolding and hand slipping out of his hair, but Ed doesn’t go far. 

He crouches between Roy’s thighs and looks up at him, so close that he imagines if he were to touch, he’d feel Roy’s muscles pulsing still. “May I?” He asks, and his voice is rasping like he’s been shouting, though he can’t remember it. 

Roy exhales shakily but nods, and Ed doesn’t wait. He knows now that Roy likes teeth, but he thinks the sensation now would be overwhelming, after everything they’ve done, so he goes with his instinct instead. 

He kisses Roy between his legs, keeping his mouth soft and his lips wet. Roy is dripping with slick, some combination of them that should be disgusting but decidedly isn’t, and Roy’s thighs quiver and fall apart when Ed runs his tongue through his wet folds. Roy’s core is pulsing and Ed doesn’t resist the urge to take it between his lips, sucking it as hard as he can. 

Roy’s hips lift straight off the bed and his back arches in absolute silence, like he’d accidentally swallowed all his noises, or maybe like he’d run out. Ed likes the thought more than he can express. “Alright?” He asks, pulling away and licking his lips. 

“Of all the ways I thought I might die, this is the best one,” Roy replies, his voice hoarse. He doesn’t sound upset though, so Ed takes it as consent, and gets to work. 

There’s a rhythm, Ed finds, to eating Roy out. It’s different from when he’d been sitting on Ed’s face, because then Ed hadn’t been in control of anything except his teeth. Now, Ed is the one keeping pace, the one moving just so, so that Roy’s pleasure ramps higher and higher and _higher_. 

Before he knows it, Ed’s entire face is soaked, from the bridge of his nose to his chin and his cheeks, because he’s using every part he can to wring every last drop of pleasure out of Roy. He’s not even sure if Roy comes again, or if it’s just the same climax, drawn out by Ed’s persistence, his mouth and his teeth. 

He only stops when Roy’s voice breaks and he starts pushing Ed away with shaking fingers against the top of Ed’s head. He goes easily and sits there grinning until Roy starts to come down from his high. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he tried. Roy’s thighs are trembling and Ed thinks that one day he wants to spend an hour between them, just feeling that movement against him. 

He’s still grinning when Roy’s eyes open, and Ed knows the expression on his face, like he can’t decide whether to roll his eyes or to smile back at Ed’s delight. 

Roy exhales deeply and opens his arms invitingly. “Lie down with me, for a bit?” 

Ed doesn’t need to be asked twice. He drops onto the bed so that Roy’s arm is just under his body, at the right angle to wrap around his waist. He presses a quick kiss against Roy’s jaw and sinks into the pillow, as close to Roy as he can get without being on top of him. “Just for a bit?” It’s a question that doesn’t need an answer. “Pinch me if you wanna move,” he says, and kisses his jaw again, because it’s there, and because he wants to. 

Roy’s hand settles on his hip and he turns slightly, just enough to make eye contact with Ed. “As long as you like. I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially one year closer to old age, which is fantastic, except for the fact that I've apparently only got another two years left (relatively) free of hangovers and backpains... Welp, gotta make the best of it! *cracks open a bottle of wine* 
> 
> Hope ya'll liked the fic! Send love pls <3


End file.
